In an article entitled "La belle et les betes" that was published in l'Actualite on Apr. 1st, 1996, p 58-62, there is shown how someone may places paper or polystyrene antlers above his or her head in order to mimick a moose confrontation ritual. It is also explained that such is particularly efficient to lure a moose.